


Guro Idol! Story of Dreams

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Guro Idol [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableism, Amputation, Asphyxiation, Branding, Burning, Child Death, Crossdressing, Death, Death Rituals, Drowning, Electrocution, Execution, Exhibitionism, Food Play, Forced Abortion, Gender Dysphoria, Gore, Guro, Hard vore, Homophobia, Infant Death, Intersex, Lace Panties, Masochism, Melting, Mental Instability, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Other, Pedophilia, Piercings, Poisoning, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Sadism, Starvation, Tattoos, Transphobia, Underage Sex, Vomiting, Wood Chipper, seppuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to hell, or heaven, depending on who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She stepped backstage, reclining into a chair. Her arms would probably come back in an hour or two...

"Ruri, did it turn out okay?" Her friend walked up. Sen, one of the most popular female idols in the company. Ruri wasn't surprised, really. Sen had quite a body on her, she was almost jealous. Though, it didn't make Sen's idol life any better.

"Yeah. Almost forgot my script, but I improvised. Chest still hurts though..."

"Don't worry. Impalement wounds don't hurt very long."

"Where's Chika...?"

"Private work, per usual." Sen crossed her arms, sighing. "The creeps just love her submissive side."

"Hope she's alright..."

"She always comes out decent. As long as he doesn't burn her entire body, nothing's gonna happen."

"Yeah, I guess." Ruri kicked one leg over the other, twiddling her fingers. Sakurako was going up. She knew so, by the familiar click of his pink shoes, and the way he'd sigh in nervousness before a show.

"Hey, the crowd seemed impressed with you. I think your ratings are going up some."

"Really? You think so? Hearing you say that makes me feel good."

"Hey, I know so. Soon we'll be sharing dinner tables, right?"

"Hehe..." Ruri grinned to herself. "I'm gonna pick up more credits tomorrow. Think they'll let you come out with me on Tuesday?"

"Jeez, Ruri, I can buy my own credits! You don't need to be so generous."

"But Seeeeeeen, you work enough as it is, I wanna make it up to--"

_"Excuse me."_

The two turned around. Oh man, it was Mercury, in his weird garb. Nobody liked him, except Checkers maybe. He waved to Sen happily, seeming confusingly chipper, as always. Ruri hated how sadistic he was.

"What do you want?" Sen looked at him coldly, twirling her deep blue locks between her fingers.

"I came for little Ruri, not you. Come with me, girl."

He began to quickly walk away. Ruri waved her reforming arm stub at Sen.

"I'll be back in a minute," She pushed herself out of the seat and followed after Mercury, a little blood dripping over the clothes she was wearing. The route to wherever they were going was long, and she had never really been in this area of the building before. Mercury was rambling about Guro Idol rules and procedure, and something about unruly scamps who deserve to be punished. What a weird guy.

They stopped in a dark room, with blood on the floor, pooling at her favorite high heels. Checkers walked out from the darkness, that suit-wearing bastard. She couldn't stand him, but maybe she was biased, being a Sen fan. They were rivals, after all.

"Checkers here told me your rise to fame would be too slow, Ruri. I'm afraid you'll have to be executed."

The sentence hit her hard. Executed? Executed?! She heard that only happened to the idols that hit rock-bottom, and she was going to be executed? She felt faint, very faint, as though she could pass out at any second.

"B-but Mercury--!"

"Well, also I thought it'd be fun to kill you anyway! I mean, if I can't crush Sen physically, I may as well crush her emotionally by killing off her best friend, right?" He grinned that stupid, stupid grin. Checkers shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, Checkers, my boy, will you do the honors? I want to see how this will go..."

The heavy thrum of the wood chipper sounded like rounds of guns on a battlefield. Ruri made a run for the wall, but it was too late. Checkers took her kicking and screaming, and dragged her to the massive machine. Like all of the idols, she knew, that if her kind had their entire body destroyed like this, they wouldn't come back again.

"Sorry, Ruri." Checkers whispered in her ear, in a mocking tone. "I couldn't let you do as well as me."

He shoved her into the turning blades, headfirst.

Welcome to the Guro Idol company.


	2. Early Morning Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to get this out of the way
> 
> Chika belongs to rock-madoka on Tumblr  
> Mercury, Muki and Sakurako/Kouta belong to discordantmasochist on Tumblr  
> Checkers and Boo belong to p0key on Tumblr  
> Luci was co-created by me and discordantmasochist.  
> Everyone else is mine.
> 
> also warning for misogynist slurs

"Ten AM! Get up!"

The sound of a ringing bell hit her ears. She blinked her sapphire eyes, once, twice, just to make sure she was still alive, as she did every morning. One day, she hoped she'd wake up and find that the Guro Idol Company was just a horrible, horrible dream. 

All of the other girls rose from their beds like budding tulips, stretching their arms and legs and backs. They each came shuffling out of bed, quickly getting dressed and brushing teeth before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast. It was all a quick, thoughtless procedure. They wore whatever. These clothes weren't the ones the public would see, mostly because those outfits were usually chosen by Venus, Mars and Mercury.

The dining hall was vast. Each girl split off to their respective seat, hers being right in the center of the room across from Checkers. The boys and 'neithers' arrived as well, sitting down where they usually did.

Sen was served her usual, a slice of strawberry cake, a bagel, some orange juice and a croissant. Being top idol did have its perks, for sure, despite probably having even more private jobs than Chika.

"Checkers." She spoke in a serious tone.

"Why yes, my dearest rival?"

"...Where is Ruri."

She knew. She knew quite well, in fact, that Ruri was dead as a doornail. It was his fault, she was almost convinced, and even more than that, she was enraged. Checkers stole something important from her, after all.

"She was about to make her idol debut, why did you hand her over to Merc?"

"That's exactly why. If she became the other best idol, either you or me would be out of a center table and a high rank, so I had to get rid of her somehow."

"She was my friend, you bastard..."

"Do I look like I care?"

Sen pushed her hands out towards his neck. He nonchalantly allowed her to choke him.

"If we get caught, you'll be punished, you know."

She paused. She looked at Venus to her left, adjusting her surgical mask. She looked at Mercury to her right, getting all too buddy-buddy with Pigeon from Rank 2. She had a virtually perfect record, she just couldn't get punished, especially not by this sadistic staff.

She released him.

"S-sorry about messing up your shirt collar, Checkers. It's a very nice shirt collar..."

He sneered at her, digging into his buttered toast.

"Pathetic little slut."

"Shut your mouth."

She ate in silence, avoiding Checkers' mocking eyes.

-❤-

"Hey Puchi."

The tall, brunette bosozoku tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder. The ginger sat up.

"What?"

"We should totally pants Merc."

"...Yer crazy."

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Muki, my punishment schedule is already booked as fuck. Do you want me to miss my pay on Girls' Night?"

"Weeeh...Yer no fun, Pooch."

"I-I told ya not to call me Pooch!"

"C'mon, Poooochyyyyy..." Muki tickled Puchi slightly under the chin, watching him squirm and giggle. What a surprise it was that Puchi was 16 years old. He was one year from the highest possible age of Adolescent Immortals.

"M-Muki, quit it! Uweh--!"

"Boys." 

The two stopped their miniature tickle fight. Standing before them was Venus, the producer of the women's sect and a lover of cats. She was a 6-foot tall, mint-haired menace in stilettos. 

"Are you fighting? We specifically say in the electronic identification system that fighting between idols is prohibited."

"Naw, Venus! We ain't fightin'. We're just...uh...doin' boyfriend things."

Venus squinted, crossing her arms.

"I'll be watching you." She walked away. The two broke their rigid stance, flopping against the breakfast table.

"Jeez, you can get punished for anything around here."

Nothing more accurate had been said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these chappies will generally be over short periods of time but showing different characters i guess
> 
> so yeah


	3. Who's Onstage Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday. Backstage night was last week, so tonight is just a regular show.

Mercury picked up the stack of paper scripts, whistling a bit to himself. 

"Obviously, Backstage Night was last week, so tonight we'll just be doing our regular thing, understood?" He separated the massive stack of paper, filing it in two piles: Scripts, and not scripts. All that remained in his hand was a pink envelope. The envelope that would decide their very fates of tonight. The envelope contained a sheet, listing tonight's featuring cast for all the Guro Idol fans.

"First up, Sakurako. Get up and take your papers."

Before Sakurako could even complain, Mars and Venus ushered him to the front of the room. He reluctantly took his scripts and walked away. Mercury continued rattling off the names of idols.

"Yoshika. Chika. Boo. Lemon. Fuyuhime, aaaand Sen."

They all walked up, taking their papers. Sen sighed. She'd never have any free time with these bozos, would she? They were all so damn thirsty, she would probably begin scarring at least a little.

"...Enter stage left, move in towards the center, and wait..." She whispered to herself. She'd probably become victim of something falling, or perhaps, they'd make it a little more prolonged than that. Either way, she wasn't excited.

"Fuck." Chika cursed under her breath. In reality, Sen never liked her, but she knew Ruri liked having her around. The poor girl had a big fat slap mark on her face from the night before. Sen always wondered how those slaps stayed on her skin if their healing was so quick, but maybe just because she wasn't actually hurt. What she did know was that Chika hated doing public work, for whatever reason.

"Oh, and, girls. Our fans have been rather...erm, sexually charged recently, so a few of you may be performing, ah, NSFW acts onstage."

She prayed to god it wasn't her. Instead of mulling over it, she popped out her electronic device. The mascot Pinky Pinky came to greet her onscreen, waving her bright pink, pixeled arms all over the place.

"Hello, Sen! What can I do for you today?"

"...Diagram today's staging for me, so I have a general idea of where to stand."

"Alright! Let me scan your barcode."

She held the paper up to the scanner, back-first. At least the intro was low-maintenance. Everyone who liked Guro Idol knew who Sen was, anyway. She was Rank 5, after all. The device scanned her code, and immediately mapped out a route from corner to center, as well as some ideas on what walks to use and whatnot. She couldn't lie -- The electronic identification device was very, VERY useful most of the time.

Now the company tried to keep her starter routines simple. Back when she was first starting, she had to stagger all over the stage, telling the audience her name, age, hometown, and all sorts of other things. It was very personal, and uncomfortable, but she got the comfort of knowing she'd be broken and murdered seconds later, though she'd come right back so long as some of her was left intact.

"Alright, Pinky Pinky, can you signal Jupiter to throw together an outfit for me?"

"Right away!"

-❤-

"...We don't have to do this--"

_"Yes we do!"_

Chika backed away from her new temp partner. Jeez, Yoshika was some fucking basket case, she could tell that much. They never talked, mostly because Yoshika was a Rank 2 just debuting, while Chika was a Rank 4 already blooming into a bright red rose. Not only that, but stuff always went around that Yoshika had issues of many kinds. She was not a lucky girl, everyone knew so.

"F-fine, then..."

"We got the Red Slip with it, that means we're gonna...W-we're gonna...Be..."

Chika eyed the red square of laminated paper that came with her script. That slip was there to signify that her act would contain adult content, and honestly, the fact that the first line told her to hold hands with Idol Yoshika gave her a decent idea of what would go down.

"Look, try your best and get good ratings. It's not my job to babysit you, four-eyes."

"F-four eyes?! I hate that name...I...I'd ought to tear your eyes out, t-then you'd have zero eyes!"

"They'd grow back, moron."

Yoshika scratched at her scalp, and the flat, dark hairs sticking out of it went misaligned. Maybe she had neurosis? Though, Chika was no psychologist, so she'd probably never know for sure. If anything, that just made her more curious about what the fuck was wrong with this kid. Heck, she usually got along with girls, but this freak was almost impossible to talk to.

"Look, if you're going to insist we go along with this, then stop complaining and scan your damn script."

"I-I'm a beautiful flower! I'm a princess! I'm as pure as a fucking nun, I-I can't lose my virginity to some stranger!"

"It has to happen at some point, kid."


	4. Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venus, Mars and Mercury look over some of the newer idols being brought to the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically just some filler i guess
> 
> warning for sorta sexual stuff/?/? mercury is a weirdie

"Alright, now that the three of us have some free time, let's go check on the new idols, shall we?"

Mercury motioned his two co-workers out of the scripting room, and the three walked down the halls. Deep in the stomach of the company, where few people did tread, new stars were brought to shine by the Neptune and Uranus units who scouted out AIP kids.

A few new faces were nude, and shackled together, having been prepped and cleaned up after being stripped from their homes. The company was bent on stripping away every sense of home and individuality. Who the idols once were doesn't matter, all that mattered was their contribution to the company. Mercury, Mars and Venus examined them all carefully.

"You there, young man. What is your name?"

"Takatsuki Sora. Lemme leave."

"You've got quite the feminine figure. Ever considered crossdressing?"

"Pfft, considered?! I do it all th' time!"

"Your new name is Usagi. Take him to the briefing room."

The pudgy, blonde boy was immediately dragged away kicking and screaming like a child having a tantrum. Mercury condescendingly waved him good-bye, and then turned back towards the other newbies. 

"Venus. Speak to the purple girl in the front."

Neptune piped up.

"She was self-registered, sir. Her name is Hoshizora Nozomi."

"Self-registered, you say?" He turned to the girl, who was incredibly short and grinning madly. She waved to him. "Your new name is Suicide Girl."

"Take me to tha' briefin', boss!" She flopped into the hands of the backstage workers and was detached from the shackles and hauled away. Her giggles filled the hallway for quite a while, as well as random things she yelled in her gleeful delirium. 

"Ginger-pie. Name."

"How 'bout go fuck yerself." The young boy spat on Mercury's shoe. 

"Your name is Inumimi. Bark like a dog."

"No."

"Punishment is in order! Take him away." His feet were slipped from the shackles, and though he yelled swear words and kicked them hard with his bare feet, he was no match for the company workers. "That boy is trouble. Mars, make sure he's being acquainted with the punishment room properly."

"Yeeeeeeessir!" Mars ran off, chipper as ever. What a fun guy.

"The busty girl with the dark hair. Introduce yourself."

"Y-Yamazaki Mei, please let me g-go home, m-mom and dad will be so angry with me..."

"Keiko...Yes, I like it. Venus, take good care of Keiko!" He undid the shackles and sent Keiko into the hands of the workers. "She'd look good in a maid outfit, make that her debut costume for tomorrow, would you?!"

The beep of a gaming system came through his ears.

"What on earth is that device? Who are you?!"

A freckled boy was playing on his Advance SP, not seeming to care about the world around him. His dyed hair stood up in a mess of matted strands that covered his scalp of olive skin.

"...Zahak Imami. My dad is from Iran and my mom moves a lot, so we think she's biracial, but who knows, really."

"What does that even mean?!"

"Maman is an enigma. She insists she's purely French, though."

"Well then, where did you live?"

"Was born in France, moved to England, then America, then Brazil, then back to England, then China, and then Japan. We're already planning our move to the Czech Republic."

"Well, not anymore. Your new name is Pixel." The shackles were undone. "Take him--"

"I can walk by myself, you know." He shuffled away, not even looking up from the screen for a moment. Mercury admired his spunk, but even moreso, he wanted to see what it'd be like to break his cold exterior.

"Two left, start with the girl. Women bore me, so make it quick."

"Yang Qiu-Rui, sir. I must go home and do my homework, but I will report back to you shortly!"

"Jellyfish Girl. Go to briefing."

She was sent off as well, making a rather angry noise. "What kind of warped child looks forward to doing homework, anyway? That's just a sad existence. You, brick wall bara man, what is your name?"

"...Takakura Tsuginori."

"Tsuki. Okay, that's all! Have them briefed well and good. Tomorrow will be Debut Night, and I don't want any forgotten scripts! Understood?"

He walked off. Oh, the sight of new 'talent' always got his heart pumping.


	5. Masochismus, Schadenfreude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the others are out, making the most of their time, Suicide Girl is alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some suicide girl filler before the show
> 
> a lot of self-harm for sexual gratification and general violence and gore in this chapter, and it's also really fucking nsfw

She would not talk to the others. She would not do anything, she would not play or practice or even get dressed or eat. Instead, she sat on her new bed. Her room was separated from the others, an alcove of what was commonly referred to as the Girls' Sect. There were lots and lots of beds here -- The room was huge. So huge, in fact, that despite the volume of idols working for the company, many beds remained empty.

Jellyfish and Keiko had already solemnly made their beds and put away their things. She was so confused. Why were they so unhappy? Their sadness made her even more happy. All's fair in masochismus and schadenfreude, as her mother liked to say. Mama was a strange woman.

She sat there in thought. How would Mama and Papa feel, knowing that Hoshizora Nozomi was dead? Suicide Girl had replaced her, though they were the same in all but name and occupation. Suicide Girl was a sparkling idol who was going to be loved for that 'masochismus' and 'schadenfreude' she carried. Hoshizora Nozomi was loved for nothing. She wasn't even liked. She was nobody.

Suicide Girl was happy. Hoshizora Nozomi never had a chance to be.

When people came in and out, they didn't have the heart to tell Suicide girl she was arse-naked. She had a mediocre figure, a skinny rectangular frame with little chest or hips. She had, as the fans liked to call it, a 'loli body'. It was pale, and bony. Most people would call her ugly, but once she was spilling blood for her audience, they'd change their minds immediately.

Blood. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

In the front pocket of her backpack, which she had been smart enough to bring, there was a yellow-rimmed box cutter. Nothing special to most, but she loved her little razor like a wife or husband. The metal shimmered in the limited light of the house.

"Where is...Nozomi...?"

She looked in her chest, between her two meagerly-sized breasts. Nozomi was there, hiding there in her ribs. In her arms, and in her legs, she needed to free the girl of the past, that face no longer existed.

She slammed the razor into her chest, gritting her teeth. The bliss hit hard. Masochismus. Schadenfreude. The world spun with reds and purples, she was so happy she could die on the spot. She fell down backwards on the bed, slicing along the outline of her right breast. The fatty lumps of flesh came splitting from sinew. She dropped the soft blob on the floor beside her. The pathetic Nozomi was crawling at the shell of her old body, desperate to get free. The hole was too small.

She sliced off the other breast as well, dropping it on the floor beside the first one. Her hands were poking out. She was almost free. She didn't want Nozomi to be trapped in here anymore. Nozomi was disgusting.

She sliced away the space between her breasts. Nozomi's head and her little shoulders were poking out of the space. It felt good, to be setting Nozomi free, it all felt so good she could squirt all over the bed covers. Fuck, she could squirt across the room.

"I'm so wet, I'm sorry, Mama, Papa...I'm gonna cum because I had my breasts cut off..."

She dug the little razor into her left arm. Masochismus. Schadenfreude. She wrote them with the razor, she could feel Nozomi's ghost seeping out of the wounds. Nozomi said the words too. Masochismus. Schadenfreude. _Masochismus. Schadenfreude._

"Masochismus, Schadenfreude."

She barely even whispered. An indescribable wetness covered her loins. She made two quick cuts along her hipbones, and that was enough to send her kneeling to the floor. Her fluid got in the cuts, and it stung badly, but she liked it too much for words. She laid on her side, riding out her orgasm with her bony, pale hands. She barely even touched herself. That was a new record.

She excreted Nozomi in a puddle of her "love juices" on the floor. Hoshizora Nozomi was dead, melted down in a puddle of lye inside of Suicide Girl's crotch, and pushed out like some kind of revolting goop baby. 

Suicide Girl fell down on the bed, exhausted and ecstatic.

Masochismus.

Schadenfreude.


	6. The Devil's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sakurako's show, Yoshika burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big noncon/underage/gore trigger here
> 
> i put the SG chappie before this one basically to show the big difference between suicide girl and yoshika since they're basically polar opposites and idk i thought it was interesting
> 
> also Beilial belongs to discordantmasochist

One final knife drove into the floor, and Sakurako was dragged offstage. Poor kid was covered in lacerations and cuts, smiling for the audience until he was sure they couldn't see him. He hauled himself away on one leg, the other chopped off. The screeching of bone against hardwood floor brought Yoshika back to reality.

She would do anything to leave. She wanted to go home now more than ever, even though her parents would be so, so angry. She wanted to be Matsushita Yoko again, and she wanted to go back to her school where she was mocked constantly, and she wanted to return to a reality where she at least had a future to look forward to.

As a child, she dreamed of becoming a sculptor, and making fabulous, gravity-defying structures for the museums. But as she got older, her dream slowly developed into simply staying alive. Even if she'd never age above 13, and even if she had a warped clitoris the width of her thumb and a voice that was so deep nobody could tell what the hell she was, and even if her family hated her with all their being, she wanted to be home.

A gentle tap on her shoulder roused her from her internal crisis. 

"Yoshika, you have to go up soon." It was none other than Beilial. Yoshika hated him and his happy demeanor. How could anyone be happy in a place like this? In a place where you were only good enough if you accepted torment?

She wanted to go home.

"I want to go home..."

"Come on! You'll do great."

"Don't...smile at me like that..."

Before he even had a chance to respond, she felt another hand on her shoulder. A hand much rougher, one that twitched with an impatience that ran through the body. A hand she recognized with her entire being.

"Get your ass on stage, Yoshika, I wanna get this over with."

Yoshika nodded. She rarely agreed with Chika, but she was too nervous to oppose her tonight. Her feelings towards Chika were so strange. It was like, the more she found she liked her, the more she wanted her dead. She loved Chika so much that it flipped backwards and she also hated her with her entire being.

She dragged the bright-red boots onstage, and Chika followed suit. Millions of faces stared at her, clad in a short red dress and plastic devil horns, along with a pitchfork and high-heeled boots. Chika was her polar opposite, in pure white with a plastic halo and clean, white flats. Her brown hair swept over her shoulders, and Yoshika was stolen soul-first. She hated being in love.

"Hellooooo, friends! It's your local Loli Angel, Chika!"

"And I'm..." She took a deep breath. "I'm Little Devil Yoshika, a-and I do bad things!"

"Yes! Yes you do!" Chika gave her a light tap on the head. "Why, last week you did the most awful thing to me!"

"Oh, y-you mean, when I stabbed you?"

"Yeah! That was so mean!"

Her palms were sweating, but the script called for it. She'd have to do this. Chika was staring at her, and if she botched this, she'd be punished harshly. She took a deep breath. So many people could see her commit this heinous act. She held the large fork in both of her sweaty hands.

"Y-you mean like this?!"

It went straight through Chika's bones, sticking out of her back, her shoulders, her abdomen. Her cries filled the stage, the audience clapping lightly at her torment. Blood came seeping from the three holes, like tiny little geysers. The white dress became a disgusting scarlet red, and Yoshika wanted to say she was sorry, but then she'd ruin everything, and part of her felt like she should have done this a long time ago.

Chika took a moment to catch her breath. Her hand was clasped over the hole in the middle, piercing right through her celiac plexus. She nodded, shuffling towards Yoshika, dragging her feet like a zombie.

"Yeah..." Crimson gunk was pouring from her mouth, as though she were vomiting tainted bilge-water. Yoshika felt sick to her stomach somehow, but she managed to keep from backing away and vomiting. Sweat ran down her pale, pudgy cheeks. "We...up in heaven, d-decided to punish you good, Yoshika...And you won't escape this time!"

She slammed her foot down on Yoshika's chest, and she fell hard. The zip-tie came next, attaching one hand to the other. She was bound, and thus, Phase 1 had ended.

Her legs were strapped down to a spreader bar, which made it virtually impossible for her to clench her thighs together. She knew what would happen next, as she saw in the distance, a tall, scrawny, scraggly-looking man walked out from backstage. This was Butch. Butch was only used for red card scenes, he was a saddening immortal boy who wouldn't follow orders as an idol, so Mercury found another use for him. He was altered heavily -- Only the admins knew what happened to poor Butch in the process, however, his sex drive was ramped up to inhuman levels. 

Yoshika had never seen him up close. He was filthy, covered in saliva and dirt. His ribs peeked through his skin, shifting slightly as he ambled about on hands and knees across the stage. His erection was prominent. Really, it was the most noticeable thing about him, and even moreso that it was always there. Yoshika wondered who had to deal with that on regular days. (Mercury, she assumed, was willing to do the deed.) 

He leaned over the quivering, red-clad idol, sniffing her dark hair and body. Chika tapped on the back of his neck, now holding something else -- a branding iron. A few more sat on the side of the stage, in different shapes and sizes.

"Butch, she'll be all yours in a moment. Let me mark her." She grabbed a pair of scissors, steadily cutting Yoshika's dress down the middle and slicing up the sleeves. It fell perfectly beside her, leaving her in bra and underwear.

She didn't just use one iron. She used seven. Each one created a searing pain that darted through Yoshika's body, causing the audience to cheer and clap and hoot like the perverted sadistic pigs they were. The sizzling of melting flesh drowned out her screams and cries of pain, or perhaps, she had reached a pitch so high that her voice simply cracked and fizzled out like a static TV. 

The last one was a real iron, used for clothing and stuff. She turned on the heat, and tested it once on Butch's tender butt. It looked and sounded incredibly painful. A hiss of steam rose from the burn mark as Butch howled and slammed his hands against the stage floor. His face twisted in agony, teeth gritting and clenching hard. A ripping noise then came, a thin layer of skin still attached to the iron. Chants of 'Burn the devil!' and 'Cook her pussy!' came from the audience.

"It's on."

Chika stepped over the sex-hound on all fours, then leaning down and snipping the little devil's pale white bra in half. Yoshika was flat, as were most girls her age, so Chika supposed there wouldn't be much missing after this-- They'd just grow back, anyway. Thus, the hot iron was pressed to little Yoshika's breast.

The burn came, an indescribable and painful burn. It felt as though her chest was boiling, and she couldn't help but scream, The applause from the creeps in the audience mixed with the steamy hissssssss of the iron, and her own cries for help, for her volatile mother, her abusive father, and all of those children at school who wanted to tear her apart. She would have rather been anywhere but here. The metal iron seemed to meld with her flesh, creating a bubbling, sputtering wound of mangled flesh.

Just as Chika began to pull the iron off, Butch tore her arm off cleanly with his mouth. She fell back, holding onto the messily broken stub, jagged bone and rough-edged skin left at the end.

He grumbled, shuffling back towards Yoshika with his limping gait, and spitting the arm out right next to her. He licked at her crotch, pressing his tongue against her abnormally enlarged clitoris. It was disgusting, she hated whatever 'gender' she was. Some sort of 'intersex' creature with a deformed dick-gina of sorts. She was an eyesore.

"You don't wanna stick it in there, r-really." She whispered to Butch, who was still sniffing and licking at her body, nibbling at melted flesh. 

"Shuddup..." He spoke in a slurred accent, then grabbing the iron from her chest and ripping it off. The sound echoed through the venue, and the searing sensation was replicated on her face. Butch had stuck the iron to her cheek to make her stop talking.

Her only choice of action was to sob and gasp. Compared to the pain of Butch entering her sacred place, her temple of purity, she could barely tell them apart. Blood spurted from her virgin hole, the male actor slamming in and out senselessly as her pseudo-dick head bounced slightly. He latched onto her already injured chest, creating deep red scratch marks in her torso

He just went in and out and in and out and in and out...

Yoshika lost track of the time she had spent, face welded to a clothing iron, cheek ablaze and loins aching. She looked broken, eyes dull and moist, almost as though she were dying. She wished she were dead. She wished mom and dad had killed her. She'd rather be dead, than be here on stage with carnage making waterfalls from her once pure and unused vagina, now painted scarlet and being slammed inside by some volatile, barely-verbal stranger.

He shot his load harshly within her. She might get pregnant -- if it was possible for someone like herself to get pregnant. She hoped not. With utmost care, or at least, more care than she had seen Butch use previously, he withdrew his tool from her. It left a puddle of semen and gore, sort of pinkish as they mixed. Kind of like strawberry snow-cones, Yoshika couldn't help but think. Before Butch could come and steal Chika's innocence as well, she slammed him over the head with the now-removed iron. He was out like a light, and soon enough Yoshika was freed from her bounds.

Melted fat dripped from her face, her teeth now visible through the open burns. The iron had melted away much of her chest and face. She was a mere eyesore now, something barely human or beautiful or anything.

Chika hauled her under her shoulder. She didn't want to be close to her, not now -- Would she be able to forget this if Yoshika was honest? She bowed, red still dribbling over her sheer white dress. The protruding bone of her arm stub was hooked under Butch's collar, and he was dragged offstage like a corpse. The two were deposited in the backstage area, and Mercury had Butch dealt with quite quickly.

It was 3 in the morning, and Matsushita Yoko, or Yoshika, or whatever people wanted to call her, was too hazy and too broken to remain awake.


End file.
